


Les amants ennemis

by Voracity666



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils se détestaient... Du moins en apparence. Car en réalité, ils couchent ensemble depuis un moment déjà. Depuis sa fuite, en fait. Quand il lui avait avoué l'aimer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les amants ennemis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages sont à Rick Riordan.
> 
> Vous n'avez pas lu le dernier livre ? Alors fuyez. Sauf si vous aussi, vous aimez être joliment spolié(e).
> 
> Sinon, la référence à Travis vient du fait que celui-ci peut lire dans les pensées d'autrui ^^
> 
> Ps : Eh oui Cassia, je suis bien infoutue d'écrire quelque chose d'amusant.

-Debout Percy ! Chuchota une voix à mes oreilles, ponctuée d'un petit baiser.

-Hm... acquiesçai-je sans y faire attention. J'arrive...

-Y'a intérêt, grommela la voix.

Je souris sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Je savais bien quelle tête il tirait. Il esquissait un petit sourire trop craquant qui me fait fondre sur place. Je levai quelques secondes une paupière pour m'en assurer, et je vis que j'avais raison.

Me redressant en m'étirant, je frottai mes yeux bouffis de sommeil avant de passer les doigts dans une chevelure sombre. Tirant sur quelques nœuds, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer.

-Allez marmotte ! Reprit la voix, de la cuisine cette fois.

Je ne répondis pas, attrapant mon bas de pyjama qui avait volé durant notre nuit assez mouvementée, et l'enfilait avant de sortir de la chambre en passant par le salon pour arriver à mon tour dans la cuisine. Bien qu'il me tournait le dos, je savais qu'il m'avait déjà repéré. À quoi cela servirait d'avoir d'excellents réflexes si c'est pour ne pas sentir lorsque quelqu'un s'approche ? Bien que mourant d'envie de le prendre dans mes bras, je fis le tour du comptoir pour m'installer face à lui. C'était comme ça. On s'était instauré des règles et c'était l'une d'elles : ne jamais tenter quelque chose par l'arrière. Enfin, je me comprends. Nous étions deux guerriers, après tout. Deux demi-dieux. Deux ennemis. Deux amants.

-Bien dormi ? Lui demandai-je poliment.

-Ça fait aller. Et de ton côté ?

-Je ne dors bien qu'à tes côtés, déclarai-je en lui faisant un coup d'œil.

Un sourire rapide étira ses traits et fit bouger sa cicatrice. Je fixai mes yeux dessus, invariablement. C'était un endroit où la peau sensible me permettait de le faire réagir, ce qui était plutôt agréable à faire.

-Tu comptes me fixer jusqu'à l'équinoxe d'automne ? Lâcha-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu es bien plus intéressant que qui que ce soit.

-Percy... soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

J'avalai vite fait mon chocolat avant de foncer dans la sale de bain m'apprêter, laissant mon amant sortir de sa pétrification. Bien que l'on connaissait nos propres sentiments, ça n'empêchait pas que nous avions beaucoup de mal à les avouer à voix haute.

Ouvrant les robinets en grands, je me plongeai sous l'eau se déversant à flot. Je voulais faire vite, histoire de pouvoir retrouver ainsi mon compagnon plus vite. Ce soir, chacun était censé partir rejoindre son camp. Nous devrions redevenir ennemis. Et il ne nous restait que peu de temps avant que nous devions nous séparer, étant donné la longueur du trajet. C'était lui qui allait conduire, déjà parce qu'il est le plus vieux, mais surtout parce que son trajet était plus long que le mien.

Tout à mes réflexion, je ne pus que sursauter lorsqu'un corps tout aussi nu que le mien se colla à moi et qu'une bouche prit possession de la mienne. Surpris, je plongeai mon regard dans celui acier de l'élu de mon cœur.

-Luke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Eh bien, je me suis dit qu'il serait agréable de passer nos dernières heures ensemble... Non ?

-Et... qu'allons-nous donc faire ? L'interrogeai-je en esquissant un sourire pervers.

Sa main frôla ma virilité qui commençait à se réveiller, me faisant lâcher un gémissement.

-J'ai l'impression que tu en as déjà l'idée...

-Crois-tu ?

Il m'embrassa pour toutes réponses, ses bras m'encerclant, et je me laissai faire.

. . . . .

Je somnolais comme un bienheureux, la tête collée contre le torse de mon chéri, et ses bras m'enserrant en un geste possessif. J'étais bien, là. Le nez empli de son odeur envoûtante, j'étais à deux doigts de ronronner. Un sentiment de bien-être s'installait en moi, sentiment qui ne faisait que s'accroître car Luke passait sa main dans mes cheveux, ce qui suffisait pour me faire fondre. Littéralement.

-Percy ?

Je geignis quelques secondes car il avait arrêté ses caresses, avant que je ne note son ton sérieux, me faisant me redresser pour ancrer mon regards au sien.

-Je n'en peux plus, soupira mon aimé.

Je soupirai en me recoiffant de la main.

-Je sais. Moi aussi. Et on en a déjà parlé...

-C'est justement parce qu'on a déjà débattu sur ce sujet que je le déterre à nouveau. Percy... Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas ce que je vais dire, mais... s'il-te plait...

-Non ! M'exclamai-je. Je ne veux ni changer de camp, ni te perdre ! J'ai envie d'être égoïste alors merde !

Choisir entre mon père et mon chéri était au-dessus de mes forces. Et choisir l'un tuera l'autre. Mais je tiens trop à eux deux. Par les dieux, pourquoi ?

-Mais, Percy...!

-Je vais terminer mon sac, déclarai-je en me levant du canapé.

Certes, fuir ainsi était lâche. Très lâche. Et indigne de moi. Mais je voyais se profiler une dispute qui pourrait ressembler à un cataclysme, surtout à cause de nos affiliations naturelles. Un tremblement de terre et un ouragan ? Manhattan n'en a nullement besoin. C'est donc rageusement que je fourrais le reste de mes affaires dans le vieux sac de sport qui me servait de sac de voyage. Une odeur de chocolat chaud me fit cesser net dans ma fulmination interne. Dans l'encadrement de la porte sa trouvait la silhouette de mon blond préféré, deux tasses dans les mains, et son regard qui me faisait craquer... Je râlai pour la forme, mon sourire cassant un peu ça, et achevai mon sac pour la poser près de la porte puis lui fis face. Attrapant ma tasse, j'en avalai une gorgée qui me calma aussitôt.

On resta ainsi, face à face, dans l'encadrement de la porte, à boire nos tasses sans décrocher un mot. Mais lorsqu'il resta plus rien à avaler, Luke plongea ses pupilles métalliques dans les miennes, me glaçant quelque peu. Il récupéra ma tasse vide et fit volte-face.

-C'est l'heure, se contenta-t-il de me déclarer sans se retourner.

. . . . .

Je soupirai, peiné de l'atmosphère. Je ne dis pas que c'est rare que l'on se dispute, bien au contraire, même, mais là, être enfermé dans la voiture avec un silence aussi pesant... J'avais mieux fait de rentrer à la nage à la Colonie, tiens !

-Mais je ne t'empêche pas de le faire, cingla mon voisin.

Merde, j'ai parlé à voix haute ?

-Évidemment, je ne suis pas Travis, moi !

Je préférais ne pas envenimer la situation et gardai le silence, les yeux obstinément fixé sur le paysage défilant derrière la vitre.

. . . . .

-Tu es arrivé.

-Merci.

Je sortis sans un au-revoir et m'enfonçai dans la barrière magique qui me céda le passage. Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que la voiture était déjà partis. Et même si c'était une règle de sécurité établie, je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de se briser un petit peu.

. . . . .

-Bonjour, Silena.

-Oh ! Salut Percy, répondit la fille d'Aphrodite. Désolée, je n'ai rien pour toi.

-Pas de problème, l'assurai-je.

Je fis demi-tour, me rappelant l'invitation d'Annabeth sur le terrain d'entraînement. Je savais qu'elle avait le béguin pour moi, une fille d'Aphrodite m'ayant glissé un mot à ce propos, et les éclairs d'Athéna en ma faveur n'étant pas super-discret.

Et, je ne me connaissais pas comme ça, mais je m'en amusais, en profitant sans culpabilité aucune. Peut-être était-ce une forme de vengeance ? Oui, mais me venger de quoi, de qui ?

-Percy ? Tu es avec nous ? Demanda Annabeth en tenue de combat.

-Oui, désolé, je pensais à Luke.

Voyant les pupilles gris clair se border de larmes, je cherchais un moyen pour changer de conversation.

-C'était à toi.

-Quoi ?

-À toi. De m'attaquer.

Le plus sûr était de la faire revenir au combat. Je la laissai me foncer dessus, ne cherchant pas à me défendre jusqu'au dernier moment.

* * *

Luke...

* * *

Je devais fuir Grover, maintenant. Fuir mon meilleur ami. Ça en devenait assez ridicule... Je le savais malheureux, mais à cause de ce fichu lien, j'étais obligé de l'éviter pour ne pas qu'il prenne conscience que je ne haïssais plus Luke depuis bien longtemps.

À vrai dire, je l'avais détesté pour m'avoir fait croire que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, je ne lui en avais même pas voulu lorsqu'il m'avait manipulé.

* * *

Luke...

Après sa fuite de la Colonie, j'avais sombré dans une petite déprime durant quelques jours, puis le sourire m'était revenu avec son retour. Je l'avais revu lorsque j'allais reprendre les cours, de retour chez moi à New York. Il était juste là, magnifique sous les rayons solaires. Il s'était doucement tourné dans ma direction puis m'a adressé un sourire atrocement éblouissant qui me fit voir des papillons.

* * *

Luke... ce... ce n'est pas possible...

* * *

Il fait nuit, maintenant. Et je ne suis pas fichu de fermer l'œil, alors j'observe le ciel sombre où les étoiles luisent. Je le savais lui aussi sujet à des insomnies lorsque je n'étais pas là pour le fatiguer. Était-il lui aussi en train d'admirer les même astres que moi ?

-Luke... pardonne-moi... chuchotai-je. Je t'aime...

* * *

-LUUUUUKE !

* * *

-Les enfants d'Apollon iront là, en hauteur, pour ainsi mieux canarder les ennemis de flèches.

-Alors mes chasseresses se porteront de ce côté ! Déclara Thalia.

Je les regardais, songeur.

-Percy ? Tu nous écoutes ? S'énerva Annabeth.

-Oui oui.

Grommelant envers ma personne et à cause de ma défiance d'attention liée à mon statut de demi-sang, mon amie reporta son attention sur sa carte alors que la fille de Zeus me fixait longuement.

Je pensais à Luke. Encore. Toujours.

Aujourd'hui allait être un jour décisif. C'était celui où nous devions faire face au plan diabolique de Cronos. Ce salaud qui avait pris spirituellement possession de l'homme de ma vie. Quel...!

-Percy, tu es d'accord avec nous ? M'interrogeait Thalia.

-Je pense plutôt que les fils d'Héphaïstos devraient être là, et ceux de Déméter ici.

-Hm... tu as raison, ça serait plus idéal.

Je laissai Annabeth modifier son plan de bataille et Thalia donner ses directives aux demi-dieux qui passaient par là. J'allai m'isoler dans la pièce où j'avais pris mes quartiers. J'étais crevé et dormir me ferait du bien. D'après Chiron, c'était normal. Se baigner dans le Styx pour obtenir l'invincibilité avait cette conséquence. Luke et moi faisions souvent la sieste ensemble. Apprendre de ma bouche que nous avions tout les deux cette carapace l'avait autant rassuré que moi pour lui. Nous avions gardé notre point faible pour nous, mais on en avait une idée, à force.

* * *

-Bouge Percy, bouge !

-JAMAIS !

* * *

J'observais les environs, fébrile. Chevauchant Blackjack mon pégase, j'avais pris de la hauteur pour mieux observer le champ de bataille sur lequel se battait des frères et des sœurs, des monstres et des demi-dieux. Une véritable boucherie familiale. Car tout n'est que question de famille, là encore. Mais quelle famille...

-Allez Blackjack, on y retourne, soupirai-je.

_C'est toi l'patron !_

Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je m'enfuirais très loin d'ici. Très très loin. Là où personne ne pouvait me retrouver, pas même les dieux, seul un demi-dieu y arriverait. Parce que tel serait mon souhait.

* * *

-Per... cy...

* * *

Je repris les combats, tuant sans remords ceux qui avaient suivis le chemin de Cronos comme ils le faisaient eux-même. À quoi pouvait donc servir des états d'âme sur un champ de bataille ? À rien, Thanatos était notre unique dieu en ces moments. Même Arès est relégué au placard.

Tuer et encore tuer...

-Percy ! M'appela-t-on à droite.

Je ne tournai même pas la tête.

-Je t'écoute.

Annabeth me dévoila son plan entre deux fracas de métal. J'acquiesçai sans m'y attarder, lui faisant confiance.

* * *

Luke. Luke. Luke. Luke. Luke. Luke. Luke.

* * *

Comme toujours, ce plan avait été très bien travaillé et porté à terme. Mis plus le temps passait et plus mon angoisse revenait, me taraudant sans relâche. Ça pouvait se comprendre, remarque. Notre affrontement allait bien survenir un jour ou l'autre, non ?

-Per... cy...

-Oui Luke, c'est moi.

-J... J'ai m... mal.

-Chuuut... garde tes forces mon chéri.

-Je vais mourir, hein ?

-Luke...

-Je te... confie... Perfide... Prends-en soin...

-Promis. Mais ça va aller, tu sais ! Tu seras bien vite remis sur pied ! On pourra aller là-bas, tu sais où, tout les deux, rien que tout les deux... D'accord ?

Les larmes me troublaient la vue, je parvins pourtant à distinguer son fiable sourire, celui qu'il utilisait pour me rassurer. Il leva difficilement son bras que je rattrapai vivement au niveau du poignet. Je frissonnai lorsque sa main froide toucha ma joue.

-Per... cy... haleta-t-il. J'aurais voulu qu'on ait plus de temps... On se retrouvera... là-bas... Promis ?

Je me penchai vers lui, noyant mon regard dans le sien qui commençait à se ternir.

-Promis.

-Prends ton temps... surtout... Compris ?

-Oui.

-F... fait froid...

Je le blottis contre moi, l'entourant autant que je le pouvais de mes bras. Son souffle douloureux me chatouillait le cou, mais au lieu d'en rire, mes larmes continuèrent de chuter. Je sentis ses lèvres bouger alors je me tournai vers lui.

-J'aimerais... un dernier...

Je ne le laissais pas achever sa phrase, sachant de quoi il parlait.

Je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes doucement avant de m'y engouffrer.

Un baiser au goût de mort. Le plus triste de tous.

-Excuse-moi Luke... chuchotai-je à mon aimé.

Il y a moins d'un mois nous nous serrions dans notre appartement, et là je tenais son corps sans vie entre mes bras. Et je ne m'étais pas excusé.

-Je t'aime, sanglotai-je en enfouissant mon visage contre son cou.

-Percy, ça suffit, déclara Annabeth. On a gagné, ils se rendent, tu sais ?

Sa voix me fit grincer des dents tellement elle m'avait l'air désagréable. Sa voix était _joyeuse_. Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant de resserrer ma prise sur son corps sans vie.

-Percy, reprit-elle en durcissant sa voix.

-Dégages, murmurai-je tout bas.

-Percy ! Recommença-t-elle, un ton plus haut.

-Dégages ! Hurlai-je de même. Casses-toi ! Fous-moi la paix ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Je m'étais relevé en parlant, son corps inerte porté en marié. Il serait encore vivant, il aurait tenté de m'assommer. Cette constatation me coupa la gorge quelques instants.

Annabeth était figée.

-Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, tonnai-je sombrement.

Le souffle coupé, il me semble, elle me tourna le dos et s'éloigna, la pas lourd et raide. Thalia vint la remplacer. Me regardant d'un air indéchiffrable, elle ne dit rien.

-Tout est donc fini ? Murmurai-je.

-Ils se sont rendus. Et tu es convoqué à l'Olympe.

-Je n'irais pas.

-Je sais.

-J'aimerais partir...

-Tu sais où aller ?

-Oui.

-Alors pars. Je dirais que tu t'es échappé.

-Et que je t'ai assommé ?

-Rêve pas non plus, cervelle de varech.

-Merci, Thalia.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me trainer loin d'ici. Rejoindre Manhattan et notre appartement. Récupérer nos affaires. Partir. Loin. Vite.

Soit je devenais un héros, soit je devenais dangereux. Et je ne veux pa imaginer une seule de ces répercussions. Ni la première, ni la seconde.

* * *

-AZILYS !

-Je suis là Percy ! Me répondit la petite.

J'allai la rejoindre en ruminant. J'avais fait sa rencontre quelques années plus tôt, petite gamine errante, famélique et sans-le-sous. Je l'avais prise sous mon aile et la considérais comme notre fille.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la plaque, je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de se serrer. Il était là, souriant de toutes ses dents, figé à jamais sur cette photo. Je l'avais fixée dans un arbre mort avec l'urne contenant ses hypothétiques cendres.

-Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, perso, j'ai pleuré et à l'écriture et à la réécriture. Désolée de vous offrir un truc aussi triste, ce n'était pas mon but premier...


End file.
